To Be
by Kare Uta
Summary: Disregarding the end of the series AGAIN. In an attempt to prove something to himself, and to his brother, Jizabel takes on the task of looking after Mary Weather; just while Riff and Cain are away for 'work'. Oneshot. CassianxJizabel. RiffxCain.


**To Be**

"Cain, why is Riff packing my things?" Mary Weather wiped at her sleepy eyes; her head was resting against her brother's chest as he petted her damp hair after she had woken from her feverish nightmare.

"Riff and I need to leave for a short while; I have a family meeting I need to get to so we're taking you to Oscar's."

Her lips formed a pout and she looked up to Cain quickly through her blurry vision, "But I want to stay here."

"You're still sick," he wiped at her face with a cold cloth, "and I trust Oscar to take care of you for a few days." There was some strain in his tone; he did trust Oscar, certainly, but…he wasn't sure if he wanted to test that just yet.

"Why can't I stay here?" She burst into a coughing fit at the sudden outburst and Cain bent her over gently to rub her back quickly.

"I can't leave you here alone."

"What about Jizabel and Cassian? Where are they going?"

Cain hadn't given it any thought whatsoever; Jizabel and Cassian had been so quiet recently that even though he saw them daily he hadn't thought much of what would happen to them while he was away.

"They'll be staying here."

"Can't I stay too?"

"I don't think they will manage to take care of you. Oscar can though, and the doctor knows him also so..."

"I don't want to stay at Oscar's! I don't want to leave!" She struggled out of her large bed and stormed out of the room, Cain chasing her promptly. She bumped into Cassian and would have tumbled onto the floor if he hadn't caught her time.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked her quickly, chuckling.

Mary Weather swallowed the feeling in her throat, sniffling, "I don't want to go."

Cain smiled apologetically at Jizabel and Cassian, "She's just being stubborn; Riff and I are going away for a meeting and I'm taking her to Oscar's."

"Can't I stay here with you?" She asked quickly, grabbing onto Cassian's sleeve. "I'll be good! Promise!" Mary Weather's small body swayed and she tugged tighter onto Cassian's clothing, resting against the wall. Cassian promptly scooped her up into his arms; Cain made way in the hallway for Cassian to carry her back to her room, tucking her into bed with Riff's help.

"Will we still be staying here while you're away?" Cassian asked Cain.

"Of course. You live here also."

"In that case, I don't mind if Mary Weather stays with us." Cassian informed him.

"Same." Jizabel shrugged. "She doesn't look like she's in a fit state to leave the house anyway."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Cain sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. He looked to Riff, "What do you think?"

"It really is up to you but…"

Jizabel rolled his eyes, shoving Riff lightly, "Man up, would you?"

"It's not a bad idea." Riff forced out. "She's still feverish, she doesn't want to be moved in her state and probably shouldn't be either; Jizabel is educated in medicine so he knows how to treat her so she will be in good care here."

"I understand, I understand," Cain groaned as he began to feel like he was really put on the spot for this decision. He looked to his older brother, looking dead serious, "If it's really okay with you, if you can really look after her…"

"Don't get so worked up." Jizabel exhaled heavily, crossing his arms firmly against his chest. "She'll be fine; between the two of us I'm sure we can look after her."

Cain smiled a bit; Cassian seemed surprised by that sudden reaction and was almost…frightened by it! "You don't know what Mary is like when she's sick."

"We should be so honoured that you decided to give her to Oscar then."

"Make up your mind."

"It's made up." Cassian gripped Jizabel's shoulder before the two brothers could feud over something so senseless. "I'm sure she won't be too much trouble; we can take care of her."

Cain nodded his head, slightly defeated, and left with Riff. As they returned to Cain's room and he tossed himself on his bed he looked over at his butler, "For siding with them…you'll be lucky if I let you share a bed with me."

Red began burning its way into Riff's cheeks but it didn't stop him from replying in a courteous tone as usual, "Would that not defeat the point of going on this trip?"

Cain rolled onto his back, "I suppose we'll just have to cancel…" He mused out loud. Riff stilled out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at him and then both eyebrows shot up, "You're not taking me seriously, are you?"

Riff smiled nervously and returned to packing Cain's bags. "It's almost a shame though…that Jizabel and Cassian won't really have time alone now."

"That really is a shame but…I don't think they'll miss it; with how much those two keep to themselves I don't think they know the difference." He chuckled lightly, "_We_, on the other hand, really need this; just a few nights alone without the risk of getting barged in on." Looking over again, almost knowing that something was wrong, he noticed Riff's form standing around rather stiffly as he went about his work. Cain stood up and went to take his hand, pulling him to the bed to join him lying down. "Maybe you can stop yourself from being so on edge for a change."

Riff nodded his head slowly. He had been immensely high strung, even lately when things had slowed down somewhat. To someone whose primary focus was to care for a person who was always in danger he felt like this was only the calm before the storm.

Cain smiled tenderly, leaned in and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "The quicker you can pack, the quicker we can leave."

Riff also smiled, nodding his head and promptly getting off his Master's bed.

* * *

><p>Cain's pale fingers slid Mary Weather's blonde locks off her forehead, speaking to her softly, "Be good for Jizabel and Cassian, alright? Riff and I will be back within four days."<p>

"Okay." Mary Weather smiled and extended her arms to hug her brother before he could leave.

Cain smiled also and kissed Mary's temple, "We'll only be a few days. In the meantime, try to get better, okay?" He stood up and regrettably left her side. Riff returned from taking the bags downstairs and Cain turned to Cassian and his older brother, "There are a few staff that will handle meals and such as usual; if you need the help of any of them with Mary then you can go and ask but I'd prefer it if you dealt with everything. She trusts you."

Jizabel took his brother by the shoulders and began leading him down the hall, "Yes, yes," he mumbled, "we won't fall apart without you for four bloody days."

"But Mary…"

"Everything will be fine, Cain." Cassian chuckled lightly, leaning against the railings. "Just leave it to us."

"One more thing," Riff spoke this time, prompt to say it before he could forget, "if Mary Weather remains sick for much longer she's got two shots and their instructions in the nightstand."

"Right!" Cain nodded his head quickly, back to being concerned. "Don't let her try to talk you out of it," he told this to Jizabel, but he knew that the man would not so easily be fooled, "she's really convincing and she really hates her shots."

"I'm not going to be pushed around by a little girl."

Cain resisted exhaling, turning slightly to Riff, "Let's go before I change my mind about this."

Cassian pulled Jizabel towards him after they heard the front doors closed, "Don't be too hard on him. Just leaving her alone here with us is a big accomplishment for him."

He nodded his head lightly, resting it against the other's chest momentarily, "They're going away for some time alone with each other. What's the point of doing that if Cain is just going to worry?"

"That's not for us to judge them on." Cassian lured Jizabel down the hall, smirking a little. "Let them at least try to enjoy it."

Cassian returned to Mary's room, sitting down at the foot of her bed, "How did you get so sick?" Mary was struggling to sit up so Cassian picked her up, putting a pillow behind her back for comfort.

"Cain said she was due for something for a while."

Mary reached out for the glass on the nightstand; Cassian passed it to her. "It's so hot…" She gasped out, even after sipping her cool drink. She passed Cassian the glass again, flashing him a grateful smile. "Thanks for letting me stay…"

"You live here also." Jizabel pointed out.

"Why didn't you want to go to Oscar though? You like Oscar don't you?"

"I didn't want to move."

Even though she got what she wanted she seemed visibly upset, even more than just a person who was as sick as she was. Cassian's lips pulled into a smile, "What's the matter?"

"I know I was selfish; I should have gone to Oscar."

Jizabel opened the nightstand drawer, looking down at the note in there, as well as the two filled syringes; using the distraction to read quietly.

"They were doing it so you could all have time alone and I ruined it."

Jizabel closed the drawer promptly, "Cassian and I don't need time alone that badly." He informed her, putting a hand to her forehead gently. "Cain and Riff on the other hand… They need all the time alone they can get."

"I'm glad they didn't cancel their trip at least."

Cassian petted her hair lightly, "You shouldn't worry about this whole thing, just focus on getting better."

"Try to sleep; we'll be back in an hour to check on you." Jizabel pulled the blankets all the way up to her chin, indicating for Cassian to get up. "We won't be far; if you need us then call."

"Do you really think we should leave her alone like that?"

"She needs to sleep; I don't think she can do that being distracted by us."

Cassian pulled Jizabel into his arms, and into their bedroom. "Why did you agree to let Mary Weather stay?"

Jizabel's eyebrows furrowed together and he drew back a bit, "Why not?"

Chuckling, Cassian pulled him back towards him, "I'm trying to understand what you're thinking." He rested his hands on his hips, holding him still and close. He angled his head, trying to get Jizabel to look at him, "Come on."

"I'm not bothered by her; I don't mind if she stays."

"Fine," Cassian ran his fingers up Jizabel's side, "don't tell me."

Jizabel's eyes shot open in front of him and he dubbed over a bit, "Cassian!" The fingers rubbing into his side were merciless. He found himself resting against his lover for support and trying to pull himself away from him at the same time. "Cassian! Stop!" Cassian was resting back against the wall, supporting Jizabel at the same time he was tickling him, chuckling when he heard Jizabel bite out curses amongst his uncontrolled pain and laughter. "I'm serious!" He fell against him when he had finally stopped, resting against him until he could catch his breath.

"You should have told me, kid." Cassian pulled him up straight, kissing his cheek.

"One day I _will_ hurt you when you do that."

"I'll deal with it when it happens." Cassian picked him up promptly, tossing him onto the bed. "You have something on your mind; I'd like to know what it is." He watched with interest; his partner remained silent, his eyes averted. "I wonder if you'll ever open up to me."

"I promise I will."

Cassian lowered himself slowly onto the other's back, "You mean it?"

Jizabel reached over, taking the hands that were resting close to him and mumbled, "Of course I do."

Cassian rolled them both over, not wanting to crush his lover. "I'll remember that."

"No pressure." Jizabel grumbled lowly.

Cassian pulled him over to face him a bit more, kissing his neck, "No pressure at all. We have forever."

Jizabel's first reaction was to just laugh; whether it was a nervous tick or he really felt that way neither one really thought about it. "You really mean it when you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Jizabel smiled, pulled at the other to remain close and didn't argue.

The hour slowly passed and the two of them tiptoed into Mary Weather's bedroom, trying to be careful not to wake her. She had already been awake though, curled on her side and staring at the door when they entered. "Didn't sleep?"

"Couldn't." She said in a correcting tone.

"Why don't I go and ask for an early supper?" Cassian suggested.

Jizabel nodded his head in agreement, "That would be good. In the meantime she can go and bathe."

"Should I ask someone to come and help you?"

Mary Weather shook her head slowly, careful not to make herself dizzy. "I'll be okay…" She stepped out of bed slowly; Cassian left and Jizabel kept a close eye on her as she tugged clean clothing out of her drawers before she disappeared from his sight in the bathroom.

After hearing the bath water running Jizabel went to get clean sheets, taking the damp ones off from the bed and chucking them against a wall by the door. Mary Weather crept out of the bathroom just as he was finishing up, "That was quick." He told her.

"It's too hot." She wiped at her eyes, clearly exhausted. "You didn't have to do that…" She indicated to the clean sheets, holding onto Jizabel's clothing.

"You weren't going to get better staying with the same sheets."

"I mean someone else could have done it."

Jizabel smiled uneasily, "Yes, I suppose that's true." He turned the sheets down, "Get back in."

She crawled up into bed, huffing with the heat and fanning herself with her hand, "It's _so_ hot."

Cassian returned, smiling, "Supper will be up soon." He reached for Jizabel's back, gaining his attention, "Are you sure you don't want to eat tonight?"

"Sure."

Cassian jumped onto the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Hot! Very very hot!" She feigned a smile, dropping herself back against her fresh clean pillows.

Jizabel sat down beside her, pulling her long hair off her shoulders, "Give it a few more hours." He reached for the nightstand, pulling the syringe out.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mary Weather crawled away across the bed, "we don't need that."

"You know you do."

Cassian scooped Mary up into his arms before she could run away, holding her seated on the bed, "Sit still; it won't take long." He tried to soothe.

"Don't want to!" Mary Weather huffed. "It hurts!"

"I assure you it doesn't." Jizabel uncapped the syringe, sighing at the little girl's stubbornness.

"Liar! It does!"

"Where do you want it?"

"Back in the nightstand!"

Cassian chuckled, embracing her a little, "That's not what he meant at all." He let go of her, nudging her gently, "You're a brave girl; you can handle it just fine."

Mary Weather looked warily at the syringe in Jizabel's hands; squeezing her eyes shut, "Quick, quick." She felt a tiny pinch; two of Jizabel's fingers gripping the skin of her arm.

"Done."

She snapped her eyes open, looking at them both, "Done?"

"Done." Jizabel repeated, clarifying.

"Why didn't it hurt?"

"Why were you expecting it to?"

"Because it always does."

Jizabel just laughed it off, "Get back into bed."

"What are we going to eat?"

"You're having vegetable soup; I'm not sure what I'm having actually."

After having their evening meals together in Mary's bedroom, keeping her occupied with some chit chat and monitoring her improvements closely they tucked her into bed and wished her goodnight.

Late into the night Jizabel rolled over in bed wide awake; he had rested for an hour or two in the afternoon and it felt like his body was telling him enough is enough. He kicked down the sheets, got dressed and left his room to check on the young girl.

With her sheets up to her chin and her silky hair spread out along the pillows her pale skin shone smoothly with sweat; amongst the rest of them, she could have been passed off easily as another doll. He put his hand to her forehead, and her eyes opened suddenly. "Sorry."

"I can't sleep…" She whispered, sitting up.

"Me neither." He sat down beside her at the edge of the bed, sweeping her hair onto one shoulder. "Your fever just might be going down though." He informed her after touching her head again.

She nestled against him, "Is my breathing weird?"

He leaned down a bit, pressing his ear to her chest momentarily, "Just a little." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm tired…"

He drummed his fingers along her back and reached for the cloth hanging on the basin and wiped it softly against her forehead and cheeks. "Whether we like it or not, sleep always comes eventually."

* * *

><p>Lying on his side in bed late in the morning Cain could only smile as he woke up beside his lover for the first time in a while. The man beside him had woken up so early every single day, even recently; he made it a point to wake before him today, hoping he would remain in bed and won't leave his side. That innocent and vulnerable profile of the person of he loved was something that only Cain would ever know.<p>

Riff exhaled softly, rolling over onto his stomach and tucking his arms under his head, having stopped using a pillow quite some time ago. His eyes fluttered open slowly, but once he saw Cain staring at him he sat up, a little alarmed. "H-How long have you been awake?"

"An hour…perhaps two."

"I'm sorry."

Cain shrugged, "Don't be sorry," he leaned in, pressing their lips together to keep the other from fretting over it. "You can go back to sleep."

"I feel well-rested, Master."

"You could fall into a coma for weeks and not be well-rested." Cain pulled him closer to him, hooking his leg over his. "You have the time now; there's nothing you need to get to in that much of a hurry."

"I really should start making breakfast before it becomes lunch." Riff had caught sight of the wooden and brass clock on the nightstand behind his Master; ticking long past ten.

"I'm not hungry." Cain smiled faintly. "Are you?"

"Not really." Riff reached over, drawing small patterns on the small of Cain's back. He had the entire expanse memorized perfectly in head; where each scar started and where each scar ended, where the most tender areas were, where felt good and where didn't.

Cain chewed on his lip lightly, rolling his finger up and down the front of Riff's thigh. Riff's nails weren't sharp on his back but with the lack of free time he had had recently they had grown quite a bit longer than Cain was used to. They ran gently in and over each and every dip and curve of Cain's back, allowing each notch of vertebrae to guide him, all the while careful not to apply too much pressure to his Master's most self-conscious areas.

Riff's lips pressed gently into the juncture between Cain's neck and shoulder. Their hands on each other pressed in a little firmer, just that much more insistent, to the point that they had no choice but to meet each other's expressions. Cain constantly felt that it was nothing short of a miracle that he could so easily lose himself in the other man; that for a short amount of time he could get away from everything. Nothing mattered in this state. Just that they were together.

Cain slid his hand around the surface of the mattress, searching blindly for Riff's hand; their fingers laced together after a small series of steps and Riff smiled in his haziness. Their lips met, their eyes closed peacefully, and Riff felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. He was no longer embarrassed by these reactions he had. Between the two of them it was absolutely no secret how they felt about each other.

He allowed for the arm around his waist to guide him over onto his back, his legs spreading instinctively to accommodate the older man's body fitting between them. They each hissed softly when their erections came into contact, their eyes fluttering, mouths burying in each other's necks and their heightened senses jerking them out of their exhausted states. Those lips were back, pressing against the utmost sensitive spot in Cain's neck, bringing him to shiver, his whole body shaking in anticipation. He arched desperately into the hands that cradled him, rolling his hips and begging without words for more contact.

The time it took for Riff to finally be inside him was always too long, and the time in which he was inside, Cain would always feel was far too short and with this feeling he gasped when he felt the blunt head against his entrance, threading his pale fingers through his lover's hair. Impatient, he rolled his hips again; rather than begging, he was ordering.

He cried out into the other's mouth when Riff thrust in quickly; the tears prickled the inside of his eyelids and threatened to spill, having been shut tightly against the pain. He inhaled a calming breath, hearing comforts whispered tenderly into his ear. Their rhythm was slow; Riff pulled out and pushed back in gentler than the first time, having felt less resistance.

Their voices sounded foreign to their own ears, too high pitched, too needy, too pleasure-driven; but both knew well that they could lose themselves completely. Moaning into each other's ears Cain felt a hand come to wrap around one of his thighs, guiding it up to Riff's waist, bringing the other up to hook his ankles together. Cain shook his head, his eyes screwed tightly shut, his breathing quick, gasping, moaning; nothing that he would dare try to suppress. Steadily Riff rocked harder into him, increasing pressure. Cain's finger nails dug hard into Riff's back, leaving crescent marks that would surely last for hours after. He could feel Riff sliding in and out of him, their skin slick with a fine sheen of sweat. He could hear his heart beating in his chest; so loud and so heavy, even against Riff's own moans.

It was all far too much for him, using Riff's moans as a guide, he came, and the heat of the other releasing inside of him was just as pleasurable as he remembered. The arms Riff had relied on for support had begun to tremble so he pulled to the side just enough to not crush the other once they both relaxed into a pile of limbs and sweat. Cain was still trembling beneath his valet, his muscles climbing their way down from ecstasy very slowly. Even if he wanted them to stay exactly like that forever he let his legs untangle from around his waist and his arms slowly falling to rest by his sides. Riff let himself pull out, rolling to the side but keeping an arm around Cain's torso. Cain rolled over also, nestling himself into Riff's chest.

Cain kissed his damp chest, then sat up on his side, "I'm going to go and make us some tea."

Riff's eyes shot open at the odd proposal, "Pardon?"

"I'm going to make tea."

Riff sat up promptly also, "I'll do it."

Cain took the other by the shoulders, forcing him back into a lying stance on the bed, "Stay where you are; I'm going to do it." Before Riff had a chance to protest again he climbed off the bed, reached for his robe and walked to the small kitchen. While brewing the tea he would glance outside; he hadn't been in the country for a while now. He hated the country, but this was the only place he wouldn't be followed by problems.

If he was frank about it he'd say he really didn't mind some of the problems; the murders, the schemes…they all delighted him some way or another most of the time. The only real problem with them these days was…they put Riff on edge. Even if he didn't let it show his mind would be frantic; looking around for every flaw in plans, looking around for every danger however improbable… Anything that would put Cain in harm's way.

Riff was the only reason Cain brought them this far; he wanted to see him relax…at least just for a little while.

"Here." he lowered the tea cup and saucer to him before he got onto his side of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Riff take just a few sips and then place it on the nightstand. "I know it's been a while but it can't taste that bad can it?"

"It's just hot, that's all."

Cain returned to sipping his tea; he knew the other would have something else to say. Sooner or later.

"Just…please don't do this to me…"

He looked to his lover, staring at that sombre expression of his. He placed the teacup on the nightstand and then gave him his full attention.

"Since my only use is serving you then you shouldn't…reverse things."

"Why does that bother you?"

Riff smiled lightly; his Master's occasional cluelessness surprised him. "If I'm not doing my duty then what else am I supposed to do? How should I…."

Cain seated himself in Riff's lap, burying his fingers into his hair, "Once in a while…just once in a while, you'll need to do it."

Riff touched the hand that was on his cheek. He wanted to tell the other that…he didn't believe he could stop serving the other, even for just a moment.

"You need to be needed…but I need you to remain healthy."

* * *

><p>Jizabel hardly allowed himself to rest as long as Mary Weather was still feeling sick; it was no wonder that once Mary was preoccupied chatting with Cassian Jizabel would fall asleep with nothing on his mind.<p>

"He looks harmless when he's asleep." Mary pointed out.

"He does."

"He didn't sleep at all last night." She threw herself back against the headboard and pillows, watching Cassian drape a blanket over him. "He was awake when I went to sleep and awake when I woke up."

"He says that you were still very feverish last night; I think he was very worried."

She nodded her head a bit; she had seen it on his face no matter how much he had tried to hide it. "Cassian, will you come downstairs with me? I want to get some cherry pie."

"I'll bring it for you."

"I need to walk." She smiled nervously. "If I stay in bed much longer I might lose all feeling in my legs." Cassian laughed, nodding in agreement and passing her nightgown to her. He held her down the hallway and down the stairs just in case she lost her balance.

He pulled the cherry pie off the top shelf in the fridge upon her request, "That much?" He formed a triangle over the pie with his finger and the knife.

"Bigger!"

"Bigger?" He widened the triangle a bit. "Like that?"

Mary Weather grinned, "Bigger!"

"You'll blow up!" Cassian accused, laughing and cutting the slice. "Mine's less than half of yours."

"Cut a piece for Jizabel too."

"Hmm," Cassian thought about it, "maybe he will eat some." He cut out a small portion for him, "Maybe with a little luck…" he murmured to himself.

"Why doesn't Jizabel eat?"

Cassian's smile faded a bit as he handed the small girl her plate of pie. "You'll have to speak to him about that."

"Don't you know why?"

"I do know why. I didn't for a long time, and Jizabel told me everything very recently; I wouldn't like to betray the trust it took for him to tell me."

"I understand." They went up the stairs, and then Mary asked, "Does Cain know too?"

"Yes; I'm certain he does."

"So does he trust Cain to know too?"

Cassian half-smiled, "I'm not entirely sure he had told Cain at a time when trust meant much to him."

"Oh." She smiled slightly, "Maybe soon Jizabel will trust me enough to tell me."

"Maybe."

Upon returning to the bedroom they found Jizabel lifting himself up a bit at the foot of the bed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, "Where were you?" He practically snapped.

"Getting some pie." They placed their slices down on the bed, making themselves comfortable. "Eat some; you're coming close to famished." Cassian nudged the plate and for a little closer, "It's really good." He had only taken one bite of it since he was more focused on trying to entice his lover to eat something.

"I'm not hungry." He shook his head and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "You shouldn't have gotten out of bed." He told Mary off in a stern tone that was dripping with his exhaustion.

"Same to you." Mary countered softly.

Cassian finished his piece of pie faster than he would have liked; then pinching a piece of Jizabel's pie with his fork, "Just a bit." He continued.

"Stop." Jizabel hissed, pulling back.

"You're really pale," Cassian pointed out, "and you've got a headache now, right? And exhausted? Just please eat something before you get worse." He pushed the plate a little closer, eyeing him seriously. "If you don't eat that you'll need to eat supper with us later."

Jizabel raised his eyes his eyes to look into Cassian's.

Mary Weather sat still and bit onto her fork.

Cassian suddenly remembered something he had neglected to remember.

Jizabel really hated being backed into a corner.

The morning came and the master and his valet remained in bed for as long as they felt like for a second day in a row. Cain stroked his finger along the scar on Riff's wrist; he knew that to some extent he was torturing the other with this. For days and nights they were both reminded of their positions in this life, and the things that brought them to it.

"Does it hurt?" Cain asked him after a while.

Riff smiled a bit and shook his head, "No."

"Why not?"

"I think…it's only because I've come to terms with everything."

Cain rolled over onto his stomach, humming softly, "I wonder what else needs to be settled before mine stop hurting." Riff lay down closer, placing his head on the back of Cain's shoulder; his breath tickled the tender areas of Cain's back as he traced the tip of his finger against his back, avoiding the scars.

"It's warm like this…" There was a heavy knocking on the door. Cain sighed. "I've jinxed it!"

As Riff chuckled he rolled himself out of bed, reaching for his robe, "I'll get it."

"Send them away immediately."

Cain dragged Riff's pillow towards him holding it to him and inhaling the other's scent. The bed felt empty; lately it was never just him in the bed. It wasn't too long before he returned. "What was that about?"

"We've been warned that there's been a murder nearby."

"Murder?"

"Yes, a young girl; tragic." Riff slid back into bed.

"They're on their own this time; I'm not moving from here." Riff leaned in closer and rested his head back onto his lover's shoulder, going back to tracing lines into his back before he stopped. They stilled completely. "I'll run the bath water." He sat up and rolled off the bed quickly.

"I'll get our clothes."

* * *

><p>Leaning back against Mary Weather's headboard Jizabel ran his fingers through her hair, twisting and turning the strands and bit by bit forming one long braid that would keep the strands from getting in her face for a while. "Jizabel…"<p>

"Hm?"

"Are you still mad at Cassian?"

Jizabel continued to form the braid quietly, lips tight together.

"He was only trying to help. Me too."

"I know that."

"So? Are you mad at him?"

Jizabel thought about it for just a moment, "No, I'm not."

Mary breathed a wheezy sigh of relief, "I'm happy to hear that."

Jizabel petted her head, pulling himself off her bed. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again just as quickly. He turned around and walked out, down the hall to his bedroom. Cassian was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to lie down for a bit; can you stay with Mary?" He lay himself down slowly on his side of the bed, rolling onto his side.

"Sure." Jizabel could feel Cassian get off the bed, eyes burning into his back before he left. Feeling the pressure coming up his chest he put the back of his hand to his mouth. He stumbled back off the bed and into the bathroom, reaching for a basin. The liquid forcing its way up his throat was so thin that his body almost offered it no resistance. He waited until the awful feeling subsided, then rinsing his face off and rinsing his mouth with cool water. He bent over, resting his arms and head on one of the counters; just soft breaths, ins and outs until he was really certain the feeling was gone.

As he turned around to return to the bedroom, or at the very least a place he could safely seat himself, he bumped into a broad chest, and arms held him immediately. Cassian looked over briefly at the contents of the basin, "You're completely empty."

"Let go."

"Stay still, kid." Cassian held Jizabel in place, rubbing his back.

Jizabel used the bigger man's body for support to get to his bed, "You should be staying with Mary."

"She's going to try to sleep."

Cassian forced a glass of water to Jizabel's lips, encouraging him to drink. "Slowly." He had begun gulping it down swiftly before holding his glass out for a refill. "If only you could eat the same way." He mumbled crossly.

"Drop it."

"You're starving; that's why you were sick."

"Since when are _you_ a doctor?"

"I'm not; I was just the apprentice to the best one I know."

Jizabel laughed, only to be greeted by a sharp pain in his stomach. Cassian saw the flinched, propping pillows around him. "I'm going to get you something to eat; if you eat it or don't eat it, that…"

"Doesn't matter?" Jizabel raised his eyebrow sceptically.

"It does matter, but I can't force you, can I?"

Cassian left and returned in what seemed like just a few short moments although Jizabel imagined he had just dozed off. A small and steaming slice of pie sat on the nightstand, waking his senses with the delicate aroma. His shaking hand pulled the plate onto his lap where he stared at it apprehensively. Cassian lay down beside him, took the fork and broke off a piece, eating it in one bite effortlessly. He looked to Jizabel, "Does it look a little less intimidating yet?"

Jizabel…hated to be made fun of like this. The hint of humour laced into Cassian's sweet words were almost mocking him, causing him to snatch the fork and begin eating slowly.

* * *

><p>"I heard Jizabel wasn't feeling well; I thought I'd come and help out."<p>

Cassian scoffed, shoving Oscar playfully, "Cain did always tell me you'd come up with the worst excuses to be near Mary."

Oscar laughed loudly, patting Cassian on the back, "Am I that transparent?"

"It's no secret you're not fond of Jizabel."

"Don't say that!" Oscar exclaimed in a whining tone. "I'm learning, I'm learning."

"Mary is in the garden with Jizabel." Cassian chuckled and changed the subject. He wasn't sure if Oscar realized how protective he was of Jizabel; he could probably liken it to the love and safeguard Oscar had for Mary Weather.

"Is she better?" He shouted with excitement.

"Just getting some fresh air but her fever is down; Jizabel wants her back in bed within an hour."

Like an excited child ready to meet a playmate Oscar went running outside to meet Mary and Jizabel under the tree. Cassian cringed with a small amused smile on his face when Oscar picked Mary up by her waist and spun her around elatedly.

Jizabel walked towards him, looking over his shoulder and smiling. "To be so young…"

"He's not that much younger than you." Cassian pulled him into his arms again, petting his hair and holding him close. "I'm the old man between us anyway."

The younger man took the other by the hand, not saying a word on their way up to the bedroom. Cassian simply stood and watched as Jizabel closed the door behind them; he only imagined that the reason for all this was that maybe Jizabel was going to tell him something important. After all, after their slightly tense day and a half surely… But that look in Jizabel's eyes couldn't ever be mistaken for anything else. Even after years of being by Jizabel's side that look was reserved only for him.

"Come on, old man; we only have an hour." Jizabel pulled him closer for a passionate kiss, bringing them both down onto the bed.

Cassian rolled them over, pulling him into his lap, "You really are a kid,"

Jizabel shrugged out of his shirt, "Why so?" He began kissing the more sensitive parts of his neck, unbuttoning Cassian's shirt with one hand.

"You shouldn't be doing this…"

The younger man buried his face in Cassian's neck, sighing against it and stopping what he was doing, "Why do you always have to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing?"

* * *

><p>Cain was the first to stumble into the house, laughing quietly. Running in, Riff slipped a bit and bumped into him, apologizing quickly as he pulled the door the door closed behind him. The rain poured so heavily outside it resonated throughout the house, patting loudly on the ceiling and windowpanes and they were both drenched from head to toe. Riff's hands immediately went to Cain's jacket, removing it for him.<p>

Cain smiled, looking Riff's soaked form up and down, "Hurry up; you're no good to me if you're sick."

The teenager lay down naked on the bed and it wasn't long before Riff got on top of him, putting a towel onto his back. Cain glanced back, smiling and grabbing onto Riff's hand, "You're going to catch a cold." Riff told him softly.

"You too."

With a lovemaking session that left them drained, lying in each other's arms, Cain stared dreamily out the window, watching the drops trickle down. "Very different from the city."

"Are you going to miss it?"

"No, not at all." Cain drew patterns into the hand that was around his waist. "I'll miss the time alone with you."

"I'm certain we'll manage some more time together."

"A challenge."

"Perhaps we'll at least have another chance to go away again."

"I suppose that depends on what we find when we get home."

"Oh, yes," Riff finally remembered the house, and the people left behind in it, "how do you think they've been?"

Cain began to laugh, "I'm not sure I want to imagine."

"We'll have to wait and see."

By the same time the next evening they had returned home, and Cain could actually look up at it with a lot more happiness than when he left. He looked to Riff as the house seemed to be in order and was completely quiet; although he hadn't expected the whole place to have gone to hell, he certainly wasn't expecting it to be as quiet as it is now.

Riff went to put their bags in their respective rooms and Cain tiptoed to his sister's bedroom, pushing the door open very quietly. Mary was seated on the ground, looking a lot healthier and happier than when he'd left, playing marbles with Cassian and Oscar. Jizabel was also seated on the ground, not too far away, leaning against the wall and watching them.

Riff joined him, looking at him curiously. Cain pulled back just enough for Riff to take a look. They shared a small smile with each other before Cain let their arrival be known, "We're home!"

Mary Weather snapped her head to the door, eyes widening and mouth pulling into a grin, "Cain!" She ran up to him, jumping into his arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course!" He hugged her tightly, kneeling down to her height. "You're looking a lot better!"

"I feel better too!"

"You didn't give Jizabel and Cassian any trouble did you?"

"She didn't." Cassian responded.

Riff brought in some tea, pouring some for everyone while they caught up. Mary constantly asked how their trip went, and Cain was bothered at having to lie so often with saying, "It was just work."

"Is that all it was?" Mary asked, wide sparkling eyes hinting she knew something.

"That's all it was."

"Time for bed, Mary." Jizabel told her in a warning tone, "Quickly."

"We're exhausted too… It's been a long day." Cain got himself off the ground with Riff's helpful hand. He went to Mary's side, kissing the top of her head and wishing her a soft goodnight will everyone began to exit. "Out, Oscar."

"I'll tuck Mary in!"

"_Now_, Oscar." Cain growled.

"Yikes." Oscar cringed and hurried out of Mary Weather's bedroom, "Goodnight, Mary!" He hurried down the hall before Cain could catch up to him, "I'll see myself out!"

Cain smiled at both Jizabel and Cassian, "Thank you; it seems like I had no reason to worry."

Cassian chuckled, "We told you so."

Jizabel gave his brother a tired wave and turned away, "Goodnight."

The exhaustion that Cain and Riff saw on Jizabel's face was confirmed the next day; Jizabel didn't make an appearance until it was time for dessert and he came to pick at a piece of pie Cassian had saved for him.

Cain sat outside the house under the cool arches of the house, watching Mary and Jizabel converse under the tree. Cassian joined him shortly, sitting back comfortably and watching them also from a distance. Riff poured him some fresh lemonade, Cassian gave him a grateful smile and sipped it.

"He seemed to have taken this really seriously; it showed on his face last night."

Cassian's lips pulled into a small smile, "You know how Jizabel is; he takes everything as a challenge."

"Mary Weather told me you both took care of her really well; Jizabel especially. He stayed up with her on two nights, he took care of her; she's even saying she'd prefer if he was her doctor from now on, something like the shots he gives not hurting." Cain almost forced himself to laugh it off but the sad smile on Cassian's face. "Are you going to tell me?"

"They get along and Jizabel was happy to help."

"Is that all?"

Cassian finally looked at Cain properly, biting his lip before he spoke, "Don't hold the state he's in against him; he's just trying to keep up with everything."

With a smile on his face, Cain nodded, "I know that." He sighed, staring out at his brother and sister, "Jizabel is a perfectionist; he'll sacrifice a lot of himself without much consideration." He reached out and grabbed Cassian's arm, bringing him to look back at him, "I'm relying on you; you're the only one that can get through to him."

"I know."

"We all look after each other and we'll all be fine," Cain exhaled, "but there are just some moments where there's only one special person that can fix things."

"I understand Jizabel though; he knows what he wants now and…I'm just relieved that what he wants now is actually a good thing this time."

"He just puts himself under too much pressure." Cain looked over once Riff burst into a coughing fit, turning away completely. Cain jerked his thumb at his lover, "He's another good example." Cassian laughed also, and watched as Cain went to pat Riff on the back, "Looks like you're going to have a few days in bed."

Cassian could only sit back and watch as Cain led Riff away, Riff trying to argue that he was fine with excuses and dismissals that he was all too familiar with. Cassian could understand what Cain meant; sometimes it just took one special person to do everything for you, to keep you safe, to love you, to teach you, to pick you up when you're down or to very simply get down with you. The thing that Cain reminded him was that it was always going to be two ways, whether one realized it or not.

Jizabel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck, "What are you thinking?"

"Something…important." Cassian teased, smiling.

Jizabel huffed, "It's a shame I can't tickle you into telling me."

"It's alright; you don't need to know it."

Cassian leaned in to give his lover a kiss, only noticed something through the corner of his eye; Mary Weather was sitting in Cain's place, elbows and head propped on the table staring at them, "Don't stop because of me," she giggled playfully, "go right ahead!"

"In your dreams." Jizabel pulled away completely, ruffling the girl's hair as he went inside.

"Was he blushing?" Mary asked, excited and frantic. "Was he?"

Cassian chuckled, "Go and make your brother uncomfortable."

"I am, aren't I?"

_She is, isn't she? _

Cassian imagined that his surprise at her rather blunt statement was evident as she continued to speak.

"Jizabel never had family," Mary pointed out sadly, "and we all know that I'm not related but…I'm still family; since there was even just a little hope to treat me like family then I'd like to allow Jizabel the same chance. I hope someday it can make him as happy as Cain and Riff made me, even when things were difficult."

The man held his hand out; Mary Weather took it and was drawn in closer for a hug, "If only I was as smart as you when I was your age."

"And you were my age for a long time too!"

Cassian cringed, then grinned, "Why, you little…"

Mary threw her arms around Cassian's neck, holding onto him tightly. "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

**A/N: And finally it is done! I've never been more happy to say something like that. This fic has been in the works for about a week now and it was super tough! I'd really appreciate a review on this so if you've read this far please do so! Thank you all!**


End file.
